cncfandomcom-20200223-history
War of the Three Powers
|side2=Soviet |side3=Imperial |commanders1=President Ackerman EVA Mckenna "Tanya Adams" Warren Fuller Robert Bingham Lissette Hanley Giles Price |commanders2=Premier Anatoly Cherdenko "Natasha" General Boris Krukov Dasha Fedorovich Dr. Gregor Zelinsky (MIA) or Oleg Vodnik Nikolai Moskvin Zhana Agonskaya |commanders3=Emperor Yoshiro "Yuriko Omega" Suki Toyama Prince Tatsu Shinzo Nagama Kenji Tenzai Naomi Shirada }} "Who knows what nightmares we have created?" :Dr. Gregor Zelinsky after the Empire started to attack the Union and the Allies Recent intel reports suggest that, in the year 1985, the recent time travel experiments conducted by the USSR has resulted in another change in history. The Soviet Union, after their defeat in Great World War III and in order to prevent its fall, decided to use their own prototype time machine as their last resort, in order to get rid of the Allies' most important VIP: Albert Einstein. They succeed in doing so, but something goes horribly wrong when the Soviets returned to the present. As a result, the real World War III has begun (the first was disrupted by the Psychic Dominator Disaster). Three superpowers now dominate the world: the Allied Forces, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the Empire of the Rising Sun. What is even worst is Nukes do not exist now that Einstein has been eliminated, taking his atomic studies with him. Intelligence reports remain sketchy, such as the extent of the changes done to the timeline. Soviet Campaign In the Soviet campaign, Cherdenko first sends the newly appointed Soviet commander to deafend Laningrade from the Japanese siege. after that battle Dasha informed General Krukov and the commander that Japanese strike force heading to Moscow and are near Krasna 45 where Krukov suggested that the commander should to use this facility against the Japanese. As the Soviets expelled the Japanese almost completly from USSR the soviets needed their navy in order to win this war so Cherdenko order the commander to recapture Vladivostok from the Japanese despite Krukov objects. As Ackerman was elected to become president of United Sates he decleard that the United States will bring reinforcments and Funds to the Allies Cherdenko orders the commander and General Krukov to invade the Allies command center in Ganeva before the American reinforcements arrive. After conquering Europe and captureing Allies research center in Mykanos the only Allies hold in Europe is Iceland there the commander and Krukov were sent, after deaclering that Krukov tried to assasinated him Cherdenko orde the commander to take care of him. Then the commander was promoted and was order to invade Japan and killing Emperor Yoshiro in order to put an end to the Empire of the Rising Sun but before the commander go to the mission he reacived transsmision from Zelinnsky that he tell the commander the truth about the time travel and that Cherdenko wasn't supposed to be the premier. Cherdenko order the commander to sighn peace treaty with the Allies as cover in to assaisnate their supreme general Bingham, after taking care for the Allies Cherdenko tell the commander that the commander is no longer usefull to him and he said the commander become a threat for him and so he tries and fails to kill the commander after this the commander destroys his volcano-fortress persume that he killed him. After dealing with Cherdenko, the commander follows with an attack on New York in order to force the Allies to surrender by destroying their simbole the Statue of Liberlty. The war endswith the commander becoming the next Premier of the Soviet Union. Allied Campaign The Allied campaign sees Field Marshall Bingham first ordering the player to secure European Allied borders. After the Soviets are pushed out of Western Europe, the Allies and the Soviets both make the decision to ally against the Empire of the Rising Sun after being attacked by it while they were at their most vulnerable moments. With this alliance, the Allies and the Soviets manage to destroy naval blockades in the Mediterranean Sea and the Empire's Floating Fortress in the North Sea. At this time, American President Ackerman becomes angry at Marshall Bingham for his allying with the Soviets, instead of destroying them. He then takes the initiative to destroy Moscow with a superweapon controlled in Mount Rushmore. Bingham sends the player to kill him. With the alliance secured, the Allies plan an attack on Tokyo in order to wipe out the entire Empire military leadership with one stroke. Around this time, the Soviets lead by General Krukov were supposed to bring the "entire might" of the Soviet navy to assist the Allied forces. After many delays however, the Soviets noted that with their fleet so far away and with them experiencing 'personal troubles,' they decide not to participate and leave the player alone to deal with the Empire's forces. After the battle, Dr. Zelinsky defects to the Allies and warns them of a Soviet invasion force building up in Cuba, proving that Ackerman was right on his belief and that the Soviets have betrayed them. After destroying the invasion force in Cuba, the Allies launch Operation Chronostorm and teleport their forces to destroy Premier Cherdenko's fortress in Leningrad in order to stop Cherdenko from fleeing to outer space. In the end, Cherdenko and his General are placed in a Cryo-prison for life due to crimes against humanity. Meanwhile, Lt. Eva and Tanya both ask the Commander out to a date. Empire Campaign The Empire of the Rising Sun campaign begins with a full-scale invasion of the Soviet Union, just as the Soviets are pushing the Allies to the brink of defeat. Emperor Yoshiro's tactics initially involve striking at symbolic targets such as important monuments to affect the will and morale of the Soviets - and later, the capturing of broadcasting stations in the United States for use in broadcasting propaganda against the Allies. On the other hand, the Emperor's less-traditional son, Crown Prince Tatsu, advocates the attacking of true military targets - though his father would typically overrule him. However, the Emperor's complacency soon forces the Empire onto the defensive against the forces of the Allies, who still had enough strength to mount full-scale attacks on Pearl Harbor at the Imperial islands of Hawaii and on one of the Empire's Floating Fortresses. Though both attacks are repelled, a joint Allied-Soviet task force successfully gains a foothold in Tokyo. After witnessing the Soviet scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky contacting Field Marshall Bingham to inform the Allies about the Soviet time machine and Premier Cherdenko's changing of history via President Ackerman (who is now revealed to be an android operating as a spy for the Empire), Emperor Yoshiro realises his mistakes and concludes that there can be no "Divine Destiny" if events can be manipulated via time-travel. He surrenders command of the Shogunate (the Empire's military leaders) to his son. Under Prince Tatsu's command, the Allied-Soviet invasion of Tokyo is repelled, and a full-scale attack on the Kremlin results in the deaths of Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov - despite a last minute attempt to airlift the time machine to safety after the Kremlin's destruction. In the final mission, the player is ordered to launch an attack against the remaining Allied forces in Amsterdam as they make their last stand defending the Allied Headquarters as well as the FutureTech Headquarters - the company responsible for much of the Allies' technological advances. Despite Dr. Zelinsky's arrival with Soviet reinforcements and the deployment of a prototype FutureTech ultraweapon that annihilates everything in the city, the Empire succeeds in defeating the Allies and destroying FutureTech and what remains of the Soviets - leaving the Empire of the Rising Sun free to rule the world. The commander's briefer, Intelligence Officer Suki Toyama, invites the commander to a private spot on the north shore of Oahu for some time off. Events Imperial Perspective The Death of Father Frost: The opening battle, wherein the Imperial forces and their Final Squadron superweapon defeated Oleg at Vorkuta in Christmas Eve. To Conquer Shattered Spirits: Imperial Japan defeated Zhana and protected 10 transports. Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords: The Shogun Executioner demonstrated its destructive power against the USSR. Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet: Warren admits he does not like Hawaii. Assault on the Black Tortoise: Rocket angels and the Imperial Navy had to stop Giles from sinking the Black Tortoise. Rage of the Black Tortoise: The Empire taken over LA. Barbarians at the Bay: Lissette and Krukov attempt to defeat Japan but lost. Crumble Kremlin Crumble: The Shogun Executioner and the Empire put an end to the Union. The Last Red Blossom Trembled: The Remains of the USSR and the Allies were wiped off the planet and Gregor was killed. The Commander gains Supreme Shogun and King Onis were replacing Allied Flags with Imperial Ones and Suki was on vacation. USSR Perspective The Shrike and the Thorn: Natasha and the Soviet Commander protected the Heritage Museum and the symbol of the Revolution from the Empire in the first days of WWIII. Circus of Treachery: Sickles and other units had to introduced, including several Satellite powers including Orbital Drop and Magnetic Satellite, in order to deal with Imperial activity posing as Carnies. Taking back Ice-Harbor: The USSR fended off the Empire. March of the Red Army: Oleg, Krukov and the Commander defeated Lissette even with the use of her Chronosphere. The Science of War: Zhana and the Commander captured the Tech Lab. No Traitors Tomorrow: Krukov is killed and Giles defeated. To Tame a Living God: Apocalypse Tanks destroyed Emperor Yoshiros personal Walker at Mt Fuji. The Stone Faced Witnesses: Cherdenko, after the Commander defeats the Allies and the Empire, makes an attempt on his life in wide open treachery. Blight on the Big Apple: The Allies were defeated and the Commander rules as Premier of the world, rebuilding the Statue of Liberty in the process. Allied Perspective Ride of the Red Menace: Multigunners and Infantry fended off the initial Soviet assault in the form of Krukov's strikeforce in the War's first days. The Shark and the Lure: Tanya and Spies were very useful here much due to infiltration and bribery. The Famous Liberation: Oleg was defeated and the country he is stationed at was liberated. Apocalypse Tanks defended a HQ there but were either destroyed or bribed. Enemy of our Enemy: Natasha and Tanya, along with the Soviets and Allies, teamed up together to defeat the Empire, all the while liberating the Assault Destroyers-amphibious ships that were formidable foes. The Unfathomable Fortress: Zhana and the Allied Commander teamed up again to sink the Empire's fort, the Black Tortoise. A Monument to Madness: President Ackerman, being the maniacal president he is, attempts to use a superweapon, hidden deep in Mt. Rushmore. The Commander and Warren stopped him and had to kill him. Forever Sets the Sun: The Allies, in a final battle with the Empire, defeated Prince Tatsu at Tokyo, once and for all grounding the once-mighty Empire of the Rising Sun. Also the Soviets demonstrated their Treachery via abandoned them or they go after the Emperors King Oni instead of going after Tokyo. The Great Bear Trap: In this battle, Spies bribe Apocalypse Tanks to their side but later on Giles and the Allied Commander had to shoot Olegs Modified Kirovs down. Also Gregor Defected to the Allies. The Moon shall never have them: Cherdenko attempts to escape to space but ended up in Cryo Prison. End of WWIII The third World War, one of Mankind's most violent and devastating wars, lasted only 2 years, endinng in 1987. Surpassing GWWII and GWWIII, WWIII reaped the highest death toll ever since the first murder, and has left the world in fiery ruins and cinders. The outcome of the War is, however, unknown at best, but is split into three perspectives of the winner: Allied Perspective "Commander?" :Eva and Tanya dressing up for a date The Allies, should they win WWIII, bring a permanent end to both the USSR and the Empire, restoring freedom, justice and liberty all over the world and for everyone once more. In celebration of this, Eva and Tanya dressed up for a date with the Commander (which, frankly, ends in disaster), while Gen. Krukov and Premier Cherdenko, for commiting crimes against humanity, end up frozen in the Cryo Prison, and a USSR statue topples from heavy damage, signaling the end of the Soviet reign. Ackerman, the maniacal president and undercover Imperial cyborg, was replaced by the Vice-President. Soviet Perspective "To you comrade. The future is yours!" :Dasha The Soviet Commander, should he carry out his directives, not only defeated both the Allies and the Empire, but also become Premier of the USSR and, by extension, the known world, eliminating enemy VIPs - Emperor Yoshiro, Ackerman, "Yuriko", Tanya and even his own Premier Cherdenko are obviously on the list. He also brought down the Statue of Liberty in the final battle of the War and sent Yoshiro's King Oni into Apocalypse Tank hellfire at Mt. Fuji, bringing an end to Japan's Empire (and was labelled "dishonorable" by Tatsu for this). The Statue was, later on, rebuilt and New York, as a Conscript said, will be renamed as Commandersgrad, in honor of the Commander and his actions. Imperial Perspective "Come on Commander, even a Shogun could use a vacation!" :Suki The Empire of the Rising Sun, should they realize Emperor Yoshiro's vision, slain both the Allies and the Soviets, dominating the World under their banner. A King Oni used its Radiant eyebeams to eliminate the flag of one of their fallen enemies, the Allies, and replaced it with an Imperial flag, serving as a grim reminder of Imperial power for generations yet to come. Yoshiro and Tatsu granted the honorary title of Supreme Shogun to the Commander, while Suki was at vacation in Hawaii and asked the Commander to join her. From here, the future of the human race - and therefore Earth - remains uncertain after the guns fell silent at the end of World War III. As conclusion of this, in the words of now dead Albert Einstein: "Time will tell. Sooner or later. Time will tell..." Category:RA2:Events Category:RA2:Wars